


Micturition

by TourmalineDreams



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Captivity, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, i7 Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineDreams/pseuds/TourmalineDreams
Summary: Number 2 decides he might as well have some fun with their captive, which is to say, officer Nanase Riku has a very bad day.





	Micturition

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place within I7 Police, not within canon itself. Please read the tags; this is your final warning.

Riku groaned as he woke up. Everything hurt, but he wasn't sure why. He tried to move his arm, only to find that he was shackled as to force him into a sitting position. It was no wonder he was sore if he had been sleeping like this on the cold hard ground. Then he remembered. That he had been betrayed by not only the police chief, but his older brother too. He wanted to cry, but he knew it wouldn't do him any good.

He looked around to see where he was. There honestly wasn't much in his cell; there wasn't even a toilet. He couldn't see much outside the cell either. He slumped down pathetically, frustrated by how little he could glean from his surroundings. Then, suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching. As the figure came up to the cell door, Riku could see it was the chief himself.

"You, you won't get away with this! Sougo-niisan will snap out of it and then-" Riku shouted.

"You really are a stupid brat, aren't you." Yamato interrupted as he unlocked the cell door and stepped inside.

A part of Riku felt briefly hopeful at that, but then Yamato shut the door behind him.

"It's no wonder you were such a shitty officer if you haven't figured out what's going on by now." Yamato continued.

"But I- I did my job! And I know what's going on!" Riku protested.

"Cut the crap. We both know none of that is true. And even if it was, it wouldn't do you any good." Yamato said. "But you know," Yamato continued idly "I really have to piss. I wonder where I can find a toilet?" A smirk crossed his features and he grabbed Riku by the hair. "You'll do." he laughed, unbuckling his belt and undoing his fly.

Riku felt the corners of his eyes heat up as he realized what was happening. "You, you can't"

"Oh? What's going to stop me?" Yamato smirked and grabbed his cock in his hand. Without thinking, Riku tried to pull his head out of Yamato's grasp, but his grip only tightened.

And then, Yamato groaned in pleasure as a bright arc of piss came shooting out of his cock, filling the air with the acrid scent of urine. Riku scrunched his eyes shut as tears started to roll down his cheeks. He felt the hot liquid splatter into his scalp, his hair growing heavier as the urine seeped in. Occasionally a droplet would land on his face, though most of it was running through his scalp. It was disgusting, but there was nothing he could do but sit there and take it, not with the shackles and the hand in his hair holding him in place.

It felt like an eternity as he was held there, his hair being flooded with piss, but eventually the stream petered out. Unfortunately, as the stream lessened, the last spurts and droplets fell onto his face. He tried to move out of the way, but the grip on him was too tight to make any progress. He was silently thankful he had closed his eyes.

Yamato let out a pleased sigh shortly after releasing his final spurt of urine. "I wonder why anyone ever uses toilets when they could relieve themselves like this?" he mused to himself, "there's even a built-in cleaning function." "Open your mouth" he then commanded.

At first, Riku kept his mouth shut. Yamato clicked his tongue. Riku tentatively opened his eyes— just in time to see a hand flying towards the side of his face. Riku cried out in pain as the slap connected, and Yamato took advantage and shoved his cock into Riku's mouth. An awful taste filled his mouth. He wasn't sure if it was urine or just the taste of Yamato's cock, but he felt like retching.

"There you go. Lick it clean." Yamato commanded.

Riku didn't have the strength to resist. He gently lapped his tongue around the cock shoved between his lips. Eventually, the taste improved somewhat, but he still felt sick to his stomach. After a short while, Yamato pulled his cock out of Riku's mouth.

"Now, isn't being good easier than being a brat?" Yamato laughed callously as he tucked away his cock, "Well, seeya." he gave a dismissive wave and sauntered out of Riku's cell.

Riku sat there, continuing to sob. A few droplets of piss still clung to his face. The scent stuck strongly to his hair. The aftertaste lingered in his mouth. He couldn't even lie down. It was the worst day of his life, and he had a sinking feeling there was nothing stopping it from getting even worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta, so please tell me about any SPAG mistakes! I wrote this entirely for myself, but I hope others enjoy it too. I may write more of this fic, but I can't promise that.


End file.
